fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (Breakfast)
Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, the main character of Nintendo's Mario series, and one of the most iconic, if not the most iconic faces in video games. As such, he is a playable character in Stampede Breakfast. Attributes Like the majority of his appearances in Mario spin-off titles, Mario is intended to be the most balanced character in the game with the lowest learning curve for new players to get used to the game's mechanics. He possesses average walking, dashing, and falling speeds and weight, as well as above-average air speed and jump height. This, combined with his rapid-quick attack speed, makes Mario seem like a rushdown character rather than a jack-of-all-trades character. Mario's greatest strengths in battle are the rapid frame data of his attacks and their versatility. He has a formidable close-range game, since few other characters are a match for his attack speed. Most of his moves have fast startup, usually with low endlag as well, allowing him to continuously apply pressure to opponents as well as dip in and out of the fray to bait reactions. He also possesses a range of useful moves - his forward and down aerials are spikes, he possesses a projectile in his Fireball, a way to deal with projectiles himself with Cape, a recovery move with Super Jump Punch, and a way to push opponents off-stage with F.L.U.D.D. However, Mario is not flawless. Most notably, most characters are able to outperform him in certain areas, such as Bowser and Donkey Kong in power, Sonic and Rainbow Dash in speed, Munchers in survivability, and Peach and Rosalina & Luma in recovery. He additionally lacks KO moves, and must rely on his smash attacks to send opponents far enough. Mario, outside of Cape, lacks any disjointed hitboxes, allowing him to be outranged by characters like Cloud and Bowser Jr. who have disjointed hitboxes. Overall, Mario has clear strengths, which greatly outshine his weaknesses. Despite being implied to be an all-around type character, his frame data and massive combo game makes him seem more like a rushdown character in practice. Because of this and having the lowest technical curve in the game, he is ranked quite high on the tier list, and has gained a slew of tournament results in his favor, as well as dedicated mains and a large playerbase to boot. Character Description Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Alongside allies including his brother Luigi and his friends Yoshi and Toad, he often goes on quests to save Princess Peach from Bowser. He is known for his superb jumping ability, as well as using power-ups to assume various forms to help him defeat Bowser's minions. He is also known for having a variety of occupations outside of heroism, including but not limited to kart racer, national Olympian, tennis player, baseball captain, construction worker, hotel worker, and artist. Being the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, he also shows great sportsmanship. Moveset Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Mario throws two alternating punches followed by a kick. * Side Attack - Mario throws a side kick. * Up Attack - Mario throws an uppercut. Opponents who are hit by the attack will have a Coin pop out of them. * Down Attack - Mario throws a sweeping kick. * Dash Attack - Mario dives forward. * Forward Smash - Mario releases a burst of fire from his palm. * Up Smash - Mario throws an upward headbutt. * Down Smash - Mario throws a break dance kick. Aerial Attacks * Neutral Aerial - Mario throws a sex kick. * Forward Aerial - Mario throws a haymaker. Can spike opponents. * Back Aerial - Mario throws a dropkick. * Up Aerial - Mario throws a bicycle kick. * Down Aerial - Mario performs a drill kick. Grabs & Throws * Forward Throw - Mario spins his opponent around and tosses them forward. * Back Throw - Mario spins his opponent around three times and tosses them backward. * Up Throw - Mario throws his opponent upward. * Down Throw - Mario slams his opponent into the ground. Special Moves Combo Move: Mario Tornado - Mario spins with his arms outstretched, hitting opponents multiple times before launching them. If the special button is pressed multiple times, he will rise while performing the move, improving his recovery. The button combination is up, down, back, and the special button. * Super Move: Mario Finale - Mario rears back and releases two massive fireballs that travel forward. They will deal multiple hits to opponents, sometimes dragging them off-stage. Taunts * Side Taunt - Twirls around and takes off his hat, and says "Woohoo!" * Up Taunt - Transforms into Super Mario, as if he obtained a Super Mushroom. He immediately shrinks back to normal size afterwards. * Down Taunt - Spins in the air and falls to the ground with his legs in the air. Entrance Mario appears from a Warp Pipe, saying "Let's-a GO!" Victory Animations * Winds up for a punch, then steps forward as he punches toward the screen. * Spins around while giving a peace sign as a Power Star hovers around him. * Grabs a Super Star and runs into various opponents while invincible, then jumps for joy. Trophies TBA Alternate Costumes TBACategory:Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Males Category:Subpages